


Silver Streak

by GitariArt



Series: Rise of the New Heroic Age [3]
Category: Champions (RPG), Champions: Heroes System, Heroes (RPG), Heroes System, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate World, Gen, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GitariArt/pseuds/GitariArt
Summary: Origin of Solver Streak and issue summeries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The material was authored by Don N. and Sean R. (not currently members of AO3) and posted here by their request.

Johnny and Jesse Tress were expected to do great things from a young age. Born to George and Sarah Tress, the twins were inseperable. Jesse showed great interest in his father's work. Many long hours of study, and eight years at Oxford later Jesse graduated with a PhD in Meta and Quantim Physics. 

   Johnny on the other hand showed little interest in the science aspect of his father's work, but showed a great skill in building the inventions his brother came up with.  Always getting into trouble and throwing Caution to the wind,  Johnny and George didn't see eye to eye very often. 

   Johnny left home at the age of 18 and completed a few years at PCIT (paragon city Institute of technology) working on his engineering. After a few years of travel Johnny returned home, upon hearing the news of his father's illness. Unfortunately Johnny wasn't fast enough to get there in time. His father had passed before they could reconcile.

   After he had passed George left the company to Jesse. Jesse promised the people of paragon city "a change is coming to this company, and this city." Bringing his brother in to the company as Co-owner, the two revolutionized the company and Tress industries took off. 

   2 years after taking over the company the brothers began experimenting on dimensional energies. One night during an experiment an explosion of energy was released knocking the two brothers unconscious. Two months later Jesse woke up another 2 months after Johnny finally woke to find he had new powerful, but unstable abilities. Johnny took up the mantel of his favorite super hero The Silver Streak introducing him as the newest employee and head of security of Tress industries. Since that day, the two brothers have been fighting crime.

 


	2. Issue Summeries

**Silver Streak Chronology**

**Silver Streak #1:** _The Return of the Silver Streak!_

Soon after reviving from the coma he has been in for a few weeks, Johnny Tress becomes Silver Streak to save his brother from a supervillain mercenary named Buzzsaw. But who hired Buzzsaw to do the deed?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Silver Streak #2:** _Attacked by Cyclone!_

The man who hired Buzzsaw is revealed --- Cyclone, a criminal mastermind who wears a suit of powered armor equipped with compressed air weaponry and powerful flying capability. Claiming Tress Industries stole some of his patents, he vowed revenge on the Tress family. Silver Streak manages to prevent him from causing any major damage, but Cyclone escapes.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Silver Streak #3:** _Silver Streak runs into Gauntlet!_

Another gadget-based villain, Gauntlet, attacks Tress Industries. He derives his name from the power gauntlets he wears. Silver Streak stops him and discovers he has a similar claim to patents as Cyclone claimed. What is going on at Tress Industries?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Silver Streak #4:** _Silver Streak meets Binder!_

Binder, a criminal who wears a suit of light combat armor and using a rifle that fires streams of adhesive to entrap his foes, battles Silver Streak.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Silver Streak #5:** _The Return of Cyclone!_

Cyclone attacks Tress Industries once again and once again is stopped by Silver Streak.

 

**Silver Streak #6:** _The Threat of Mechassassin!_

Another armored supervillain, Mechassassin, who employs some major firepower, is hired by Cyclone to take out Silver Streak. He fails.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Silver Streak #7:** _Silver Streak meets Dagon!_

Silver Streak crosses paths with the Atlantean terrorist called Dagon. They battle to an inconclusive finish and Dagon leaves, but expresses respect for the young speedster.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Silver Streak #8:** _The Powerhouse Called Pulsar!_

A new supervillain on the scene, Pulsar, begins a one-man crime spree. He is eventually stopped by Silver Streak.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Silver Streak #9:** _A Ghostly Encounter_

Silver Streak stops a corporate spy, Signal Ghost, from stealing intellectual property from Tress Industries. Signal Ghost is a high-tech thief who wears a suit that allows her to phase through walls. After she is apprehended, Jesse Tress tells his brother he is almost 100% sure her tech came from Tress Industries.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Silver Streak #10:** _The Coming of…Warhammer!_

A powered-armor wearing criminal called Warhammer attacks Tress Industries to steal experimental tech but is defeated by Tress Industries’ protector, Silver Streak.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Silver Streak #11:** _Silver Streak battles a Diabolical Duo!_

Cyclone and Binder join forces to defeat Silver Streak. He manages to defeat them both when he lures Cyclone into the path of Binder’s glue gun during their ambush.

 

**Silver Streak #12:** _A Fight to the Finish Against the Steel Commando!_

Yet another in a seemingly unending number of battlesuit-wearing villains, the Steel Commando attacks Silver Streak in an attempt to lure him away long enough for Warhammer to break in to steal tech. Silver Streak sees through the deception and captures both criminals.

 

**Silver Streak #13:** _Attack of the Living Dynamo!_

The electricity-based villain called Megavolt steals an experimental weapon from the US Army. Silver Streak defeats him and returns the weapon.

 

**Silver Streak Annual #1:** _Silver Streak meets the Raven_

Silver Streak and The Raven join forces to battle the offbeat teleporting thief and prankster called the Fox of Crime.

 

 


End file.
